littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Perrie Edwards
Perrie Louise Edwards (b. July 10, 1993) is an English singer-songwriter. She's a member of Little Mix along with Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall. Early Life Perrie attended Radipole Primary School in Weymouth, Dorset before moving back to South Shields. She is a graduate of St. Peter and Paul RC Primary School, in South Shields, and attended Mortimer Community College, also in South Shields, for five years, where she excelled in both academic and performance subjects. Edwards transferred and graduated from Newcastle College, where she received a BTEC in Performing Arts. She suffers from Esophageal Atresia, responsible for a bisectional scar on her stomach. Artistry and Influences Perrie cites Christina Aguilera, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Michael Jackson and Steve Perry from the American rock band Journey as her musical influences. Personal Life Family The names of Perrie's parents are : Alexander Edwards and Debbie Duffie, she has an older brother named : Jonnie. Her parents are both singers and are divorced. Her mother is now married to Mark Duffie who became Perrie's stepdad and she also has a stepmother, Joanna Wells. She has a paternal half-sister named Caitlin Edwards. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-02-18-11h15m07s4.png debbie.jpeg Normal Perrie and her mum shopping - 7.png 983757 129966863871417 1640041562 n.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_m7buakymal1rozppmo1_500.jpg Bpykxp.jpg Love life * Perrie is currently dating Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain. * During 2016, Perrie briefly dated english actor Luke Pasqualino. * Perrie briefly dated Leon King, who works as a British Business Professional, during 2015. * Perrie was the fiancée of one of the former members of the ex worldwide famous British band One Direction, Zayn Malik. One Direction performed "Wishing on a Star" with the finalists of the eighth season of The X Factor along with JLS. They were rumored to be dating, but both denied being in a relationship. In May 2012 the rumors appeared to be true when paparazzi snapped pictures of them kissing and riding a scooter. In an interview for Today that aired on May 30, 2012, Zayn confirmed having a girlfriend. On August 18th 2013, after a weekend together, Zayn proposed to her. On August 21, 2013, it was announced that Zayn and Perrie were engaged. He gave her a three diamond ring. It was reported on August 4, 2015, that the couple had ended their engagement. Pets Perrie has a total of five pets. Hatchi 2019 (1).jpg|Hatchi Prada-2013.jpg|Prada Tiger2.jpg|Benji Teddy.jpg|Teddy Trivia Quotes= |-| Facts= *Her full name is Perrie Louise Edwards. *She was born on 10th of July 1993 *She grew up in South Shields, Tyne and Wear, and has one older brother named Jonnie. *Her parents were singers, which inspired Perrie to pursue singing. *Perrie's Vocal Type is "Spinto Soprano" *Her style inspiration are Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. *Perrie can play guitar. *Her favourite colour is blue. *She has 12 pets. *Her nicknames are Pez, Perrie Winkle and her dad calls her Pep. *She loves shoes. *She doesn't drink alcohol. *Her dream job as a child was vet. *Her Chinese astrology sign is 1993 Rooster. *She loves eating. *She is terrified of spiders. *Her style is boho, 80s inspired. *She was almost 17 when she had her first kiss. *She shares a birthday with Jessica Simpson and Jason Orange. *Her favourite musicians are Christina Aguilera, Beyonce, Mariah Carey and Steve Perry. *Her favourite clothes shop is TopShop. *Her favourite movies are ALL of the movies and she couldn't pick a favorite. *She performed at school singing shows but never thought of herself as a great singer. *Her favourite albums or songs are Ed Sheeran's + ''and Bon Jovi's "It's My Life". *Her first celebrity crush is "The boy from S Club Juniors with the brace, I can't remember his name". *Her guilty pleasure/weirdest crush is John Smith from Pocahontas. *Her favorite Little Mix performance in X Factor is E.T. *Her birth sign is cancer (sign of the crab) and the 4th sign of the zodiac. *Perrie and Jade were both born on Saturday. *Perrie can make a really good goat impression. *She loves to change her hair colour. *Perrie was named after Steve Perry. *She is the only member of the group that hasn't got a single tattoo. *She has no sense of smell. *Her favourite TV channels are Disney Channel and Nickelodeon. *She got her nose pierced when she was in the US. *She doesn't like roller costers. *"More Than This" is her favourite song off of One Direction's ''Up All Night album. *She loves wearing bracelets that fans gave to her. *Perrie likes guys with rugged looks who can make her laugh. *She mostly shops at Urban Outfitters, TopShop, River, American Apparel and Vintage. *She once got hate for spelling Zayn's name as Zayne. *She and Zayn Malik broke up in August 2015. *She started dating Liverpool footballer Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain in November 2016. *She costantly start shaking her legs while sitting cross legged. *Her favorite song from TLC is "No Scrubs". *Before being famous, she never used to wear make up. *She used to live in New Zealand. *Perrie eats 9 packets of crisps a day. *Perrie gave Zayn the hat he wore at the Olympics because he was nervous. *If Perrie could be any princess from Disney's movies she would be Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Gallery Category:Perrie Edwards Category:Little Mix Category:People Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Writers Category:The X Factor Category:Members